


Valentine's Day Time: Alternate Take

by ChetRoi



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: AU, Chapter 159, Episode 42, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just love Karurio, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChetRoi/pseuds/ChetRoi
Summary: What I believed should've happened during chapter 159, or episode 42, or Season 2 episode 20. Karma and Rio spend Valentine's spying on other couples, but what happens when feelings get revealed?





	Valentine's Day Time: Alternate Take

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this idea floating around because I love Karurio so much. They're such an underrated ship, but they're my OTP. They are the ship I want to be canon the most. They legit spent Valentine's together man, ugh what a tease.

“Valentine’s Day is the best day to watch people, wouldn’t you agree Karma?” Rio Nakamura asked, putting her hand on Karma’s left shoulder.

 

“I quite agree Nakamura, but who should be our first victim?” Karma responded, scanning the room. 

 

“Mmm… what about Kayano? She has a box of chocolate in her hands… wonder who’s that for…”

 

They both quietly snuck up on Kayano. She was looking down at her chocolate and thinking about how she should give it to Nagisa. 

 

“Well… well.. well…”

 

“I wonder who’s that for?”

 

Kayano felt cold drops of sweat form on the back of her neck. The two people she wanted to see the least were here. Shit. She can practically feel the devilish aura surround the area behind her. She slowly turned around and saw Rio and Karma with devil horns and matching devilish smiles. “W-what’re you talking about?! They’re obviously obviously obligation chocolates! And besides, I haven’t decided who to give them to…” Kayano giggles nervously. 

 

“Oh really? I thought for sure that you’d give them to this guy…” Karma said slyly, pulling out his phone and showing a picture of the time Nagisa kissed Kayano. 

 

_ “No! They did not take pictures of that moment!”  _ Kayano thought, screaming silently into her hand. The two geniuses only watched her with blank stares. No matter how good she was at acting before, she can’t hide her feelings for Nagisa at all and just runs away from them. Wait… if we stick Nagisa and Kayano together… we’ll have the the perfect toy to mess with!

 

“Nagisa doesn’t really think highly of himself, so he can’t even imagine that any girl would like him, much less a popular actress like you.” Nakamura said, leaning against the wall of the classroom, in what Kayano thinks is a sad tone, but that doesn’t make sense. Why would Nakamura be sad?

 

“He probably still thinks kissing you was a bad thing, you need to tell him how you feel otherwise he’ll never know.” Karma remarked, looking away from his phone to look at the tomato-faced Kayano.

 

“I-I’ve always acted as someone falling in love, b-but to actually do it?! I have no experience with actually falling in love with a classmate!” Kayano stuttered, her face turning redder than humanly possible.

 

“So you don’t know how to act? Well, let’s go and spy on others. We can finally use our assassination skills.” Karma said, effortlessly wall jumping up to the roof, motioning for Rio and Kayano to join him. They joined him, and he pointed at their first pair: Sugino and Kanzaki.

 

Sugino was jumping up and down, practically banging his head against the nearby tree, screaming “Yes!” at the top of his lungs. The three in the tree sweat dropped, that’s a bit of an overreaction.

 

“I’m glad you’re so happy.” Kanzaki said calmly, smiling. She seemed unfazed at the boy practically jumping off walls in front of her.

 

“Sugino’s on cloud nine, but Kanzaki’s still calm. Probably just obligation chocolate.” Karma remarked, looking at the scene. The girls agreed with him.

 

“Geez… Sugino’s scary when he’s this happy.” Rio said, still sweat-dropping. 

 

“This mountains provide a lot of privacy, if we continue snooping, we’re bound to see more.” Karma said, already moving from their position. “See, there’s another pair right there.”

 

Ryuunosuke and Hayami were on the gun range of course. Ryuunosuke was shooting what looked like chocolate pellets. “I hit them all.” He said, putting his gun down and looking at her.

 

Hayami looked impressed, but not surprised. “Wow, impressive. Even with bits of chocolate, your aim is still as sharp as ever. Here’s the rest of them, as I promised. I respect you, let’s continue to get along and work together.” She said with a small smile on her face.

 

“Thanks.” Ryuunosuke said, grinning. 

 

“Wow, their coolness with each other sure is something.” Nakamura said, grinning at the scene.

 

“...I can’t copy them. Besides, was that obligation chocolate or romantic chocolate? I can’t tell.” Kayano sighed, looking dejected. 

 

Rio looked at the scene again. “I have a strong feeling that it’s romantic, otherwise she wouldn’t have said the things about getting along.” She responded after analyzing the scene. 

 

Kayano thought about it and decided that Nakamura was right. “Wait… where’s Karma?” Kayano asked, realizing that the red-head was gone. Nakamura pointed at the next tree, and sure enough, there he was. 

Kayano and Rio joined Karma, and looked down. They saw one of the most surprising sights: Hazama giving her male friends chocolate. All four of the men looked down suspiciously at the chocolate. “Did you poison these?” Itona asked, opening the box to examine the chocolate more closely. 

 

“What do you mean? I poured all of my heart and love into these chocolates! I also included a love letter, please give me a reply.” Hazama said sweetly, trying to look at sexy as possible. 

 

Terasaka slowly opened the envelope, afraid that it had some poisonous gas or something along those lines. Instead there was a checklist filled with things like: Begin to crave raw meat, Become more attracted to guys than girls, Have a heart attack, Overcome by an urge to stab a stranger, Have family plagued by misfortune, and so much more. “LOVE LETTER?! MORE LIKE CURSES!!” He screamed, throwing the paper as far away from him as he could. 

 

 “That’s not even obligation chocolates, it’s cursed chocolates.” Nakamura said, sweat dropping.

 

Karma looked disappointed. “Ah man, Hazama beat me to the chase. I just wasted Okuda’s time by asking her to make these chocolates. I was planning to put them in Terasaka’s cubby after this. Maybe next year.” He sighed, holding his own box of chocolate.  

 

“What’s the flavor of the chocolate you asked Okuda to make? Spicy wasabi?” Kayano asked.

 

“Milk chocolate with a smidge of cyanide.” Karma responded, still looking sadly at his box of chocolate. 

 

“THAT’S NOT CHOCOLATE, THAT’S MURDER!!” Kayano screamed, looking shell shocked that Karma would even dare to give a classmate poisoned chocolate. 

 

“So, Okuda’s chocolate to you is obligation huh?” Nakamura remarked, sweat-dropping.

 

After Kayano calmed down, she started looking dejected again. “After 3 pairs of classmates, I still have nothing to reference.” She murmured. 

 

“Hmm… really? Then, let’s look at those two.” Nakamura said grinning, pointed at two figures in the distance. 

 

“WHOA! CAN I REALLY HAVE ALL OF THESE?!” Isogai exclaimed, his eyes practically bulging out of his sockets.  

 

“Mhm. Your brother and sister are still growing right? I’m so glad that I found a cheap business-oriented market. It took about 4 hours by bike.” Kataoka responded sheepishly, thinking about her trip. 

 

“What? Can you really afford to do that with entrance exams coming up?” Isogai gasped, looking worriedly at Katatoka. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I have a little bit time left before my entrance exam.” Kataoka responded, looking down at the ground. 

 

“What school are you applying to?” 

 

“... I’m aiming to for the same school you are.” Kataoka said, a kind smile spreading across her face. Her eyes softening more than usual.

 

Isogai perked up and the world seemed just a bit more colorful to him. “Really? In that case, I hope we both get in and are in the same classes!” He beamed.

 

“Yeah...I hope so too.”

 

“That’s definitely romantic chocolates.” Kayano said, taking notes about how to act. 

 

“See, everyone has their own methods and goals.” Nakamura grinned.

 

“Yeah, just say what you want to say to Nagisa when you give him the chocolates. That should be enough.” Karma advised, giving Kayano a small smile. 

 

“Yeah, thanks guys.” Kayano said, a shy smile blossoming. 

 

“That’s nice and all, but we have a small problem. Getting spied on by Gossip Mctentacles is a pain.” Nakamura remarked, pointing at their poorly concealed teacher in the tree next to them.

 

“Yes, yes. They’re getting together. It’s all going according to plan.” Korosensei muttered, practically salivating at the mouth. 

 

“Ah, him. Don’t worry about it. Say Kayano, did you bring the you know what to distract him?” Karma asked, holding out his hand to take it from her. Kayano nodded and handed it to Karma. “Great, I’ll distract him for you and you can give your chocolate to Nagisa in peace.” Karma said, heading to who knows where.

 

Kayano sidled into the classroom to see Okajima yelling at Nagisa. “WHERE ARE THE CHOCOLATES?! THEY’RE NOT IN THIS ROOM! JUST YOU WAIT NAGISA, I WON’T END THIS DAY WITHOUT ANY CHOCOLATE!” Okajima then proceeded to dash towards the mountains, in hopes that someone left him chocolates there. 

 

Nagisa just chuckled and shook his head. He grabbed his bag and was about to leave until he felt a hand grabbing his coat sleeve. He turned and saw Kayano, as red as a tomato. “Kayano? What’s wrong? Why are you so quiet and red? Do you have a fever?” He inquired worriedly, putting his hand to her forehead.

 

Rio and Karma were peering through the windows with their phones ready. 

 

_ “How do I act? What do I say? What face do I make? My heart’s pounding so hard that I can’t even hear myself think. What did Kataoka do? Think about the future? Alright, I’ll do that.”  _ Kayano thought, breathing heavily, her face still red. “S-say Nagisa, what do you want to be when you’re older?” Kayano stuttered, turned around so Nagisa can’t see how red she still is.

 

Nagisa looked taken back by the question, before rubbing his head sheepishly. “I know what I want to be, but I don’t think I’m good enough to be it.” He admitted.

 

_ “Nagisa probably wants to be a teacher like Korosensei. He’s always looked up to Korosensei, not as an assassin or superbeing, but as a teacher. When asked at the end of the year, he’ll definitely have an answer.” _ Kayano thought, staring adoringly at Nagisa.

“Hmmm? Korosensei’s really distracted right now.” Nagisa said, whipping out his gun, prepared to strike like a snake. His eyes narrowing, and his expression completely focused. For a moment, Kayano thought she saw the aura of one surround him. Nagisa disappointedly put the gun down when he realized that Korosensei wasn’t that careless. “Aw man, it seemed too good to be true. He thought about it, so that’s why he’s so far away.” Nagisa laughed sheepishly.

Kayano’s eyes dilated and sparkles filled them.  _ “That look Nagisa gets when he’s focused on something, that’s what I fell in love with. The reason why I still feel emotions is because Nagisa killed my old self. This hitman made me his target and filled the hole in my heart with love and warmth. So, no matter what I say, I’ll still forever thank him for that.” _ Kayano decided. “Nagisa, thank you for always being by my side this year.” Kayano beamed, the words genuinely coming from her heart. She handed Nagisa the chocolate she so carefully prepared.

 

Karma and Rio were still watching from the windows. “Was that romantic or obligation?” Nakamura asked, getting friendship vibes from the statement. Karma shrugged.

 

“W-what? Are these for me?” Nagisa stuttered, staring at the package. Kayano nodded and Nagisa turned almost as red as Kayano was at first. “W-wait, I should be the one thanking you.” He stuttered once again.

 

“See you tomorrow. Hope you get into the school you wanted to.” Kayano said, slinging her bag and leaving Nagisa before she says something she might regret.  _ “I can’t distract Nagisa from his goal of being a teacher, so I have to use my blade of acting to support him anyway I can. I have to do something to help him, so I’ll always be there to support him with the biggest smile I can, no matter who he ends up with.” _ Kayano admitted sadly, but trying to flash Rio and Karma the biggest smile she can. It just ended up looking like a bittersweet smile.

 

“Killing herself in this type of moment for someone else, she’s just like her sister in this sense.” Karma said, watching as Kayano was trying not to cry as she walked away from her. 

 

“She’s pretty brave for doing so. So brave in fact that I could never interfere with her happiness.” Nakamura sighed, leaning against the class with a sad smile. 

 

“Wait, what did you just say?” Karma asked, feeling something he can’t describe. 

 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. What has Korosensei in such a trance up there?” Nakamura redirected, pointing at their teacher who’s staring lovingly at something. 

 

 “Oh, I asked Kayano to give me a picture of her sister in a bikini and write a note. Then, I just left it on his desk.” Karma responded, wanting to change the subject back to Nakamura’s crush.

 

“Since it works so well, we should use it in our assassination attempts.” Nakamura pointed out.

 

“Yeah, we should, but back to you. You like Nagisa?” Karma asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

Rio just shook her head fondly. “Ah, blunt as ever huh Karma?  I used to like him, but I decided to stop when Nagisa kissed Kayano. She’s clearly heads over heels for him, and he likes her back too. I know I have no chance, so I have to support both of them with the biggest smile I can give. They’re both my friends and I want them to be happy.” Rio sighed.

 

 “You’re pretty brave yourself, Nakamura. So, anyone you need to give chocolate to?” Karma asked, stepping closer to Rio in attempt to console her. 

 

“Now, that you mention it. Yeah, I have someone I need to give chocolate to today.” Nakamura said, taking her own box of chocolates out of her jacket. 

 

“Oh. Who?” Karma asked, hoping that it wasn’t too nosy.

 

“You. Thank you for being there when I need a partner in crime, for wanting to kill Korosensei too, and just for spending today with me.” Nakamura replied softly, handing Karma her box of chocolate, turning her head to the side so he can’t see her blush.

 

Karma widened his eyes. “Is this for me?” He asked, double checking with Nakamura.

 

“There’s no one else named Karma here, is there?” Nakamura answered back sarcastically.

 

It was Karma’s turn to blush now. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. “Is this obligation chocolate or romantic?” He asked, not wanting to take what could be a friendly gift in the wrong way.

 

“It’s whatever you want it to be.” Nakamura responded coolly, looking Karma straight in his eyes.

 

“We’ve spent all of Valentines together, it’s like we’re a couple spying on other couples.” Karma joked awkwardly.

 

“It does, huh.”

 

Rio and Karma sat next to other, staring at each other awkwardly. Karma didn’t know how he felt. Sure, he’s gotten confessions from dozens of other girls and guys, but he never had any connection with them. He had a connection with Nakamura, so it was a completely different ballpark. How about if it was just obligation chocolate and he ruins their friendship? Only one way to find out. “...Hey Nakamura, want to go see a movie together this Saturday?” Karma said, breaking the silence.

 

Nakamura looked at him suspiciously. “Don’t you like Okuda?” She questioned, not wanting to hurt the girl with the glasses.

 

“Remember, I only said I liked her because she makes the best prank items. Nothing romantic, she’s just my dealer.”

 

 Nakamura blinked and slowly turned red. “...In that case, Sure. I would like that.” Sky blue stared at yellow some more until Nakamura cleared her throat. “Want to give the chocolate that was supposed to be Terasaka’s to Okajima?” She asked, a reluctant smile spreading across her face.

 

“Great idea. Don’t worry, it’s not too much cyanide that he’ll die. It’ll just make him throw up a bit. Should we go before he leaves?” Karma said, standing up, extending his hand towards Rio. He gave her a small smile himself, and she can’t help but to blush.

 

Karma and Rio walked side by side, returning back to their usual joking relationship. Little did they know that the power of possible relationships and gossip is stronger than the power of Yukimura-sensei in a swimsuit. “Hmm… Karma and Rio… I thought it was Okuda and Karma, but this works just fine. They’re always playing pranks together and they’re both geniuses. Yes, they’re applying to the same high school too: the most prestigious one. Perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Marisol and angrysobbingbread. I love angrysobbingbread for drawing my prof pic. Follow me on tumblr at:fandomsandmemesaremylife for fic announcements, ideas, and other notices. Also, I might make a second part if people are interested, but it's them as adults.


End file.
